Weapon of Logic
by Haten
Summary: Logic is my sword. Reason is my armour. Knowledge is my map. If a loner like me has to trust a stranger to fight against evil, well, we're throughly screwed. [One-shot]


A/N

A certain something I've had in my mind for a while. When we cross a series about relationship-based powers together with a series that explore people's hearts and their real selves... What could possible go wrong?

* * *

Yukinoshita Yukino and Hayama Hayato.

There is literally no one in the Academy that doesn't know those names. The Meister and the Demon Weapon she wields, those are the top ranking in hunting down Evil Souls and are said to be the closest to achieve Death Scythe ranking among the students. Everyone looks at them with envy and respect, and since they boast the highest fighting prowess among the young partners it's unavoidable they often come as the heroes when an especially powerful foe has to be slain.

Meanwhile there are people still having troubles finding partners. What a joke. Even if this institution is one of the best proxy for the Death Demon Weapon Meister Academy it doesn't mean that all students are equally as outstanding.

Of course not. The world is never that kind, thinking that is akin to foolishness. The kind of foolishness that gets people killed. How many times has a manga about a Meister finding their destined weapon-lover in a life or death situation, where after just having met and possibly fight and argue being the only interactions they had had they synch perfectly and are capable of slaying their first big bad together.

Such a thing would never happen to anyone, it's just common sense. The resonance between two souls is way deeper than that. The Academy makes you spend a ton of time with your partner and spar with dummies before attempting your first synch. Failing it is dangerous in the best of cases, the drawback of "merging" with an incompatible soul can be painful in a good scenario, downright deadly in one of the worst.

The bond is made out of trust and affection, it is something that could be said to be _sacred_ if it wasn't because weapons powerful enough become Shinigami-sama's weapons… The point is compatibility is crucial.

That's why the dream many share of replacing one half of that popular pair will always remain that: A dream. For them to accomplish what they do, their synch must be pretty high. Even someone such as myself, who can't help but doubt appearances have to concede that their bond is genuine. There is no other way for them to achieve their power level. Even the teacher who is currently lecturing us is stating it as such, for people who are as shallow as a paper sheet the illusion that they could get such a deep connection with someone is nothing but…

**[Attention students. You are to attend to the practice grounds number XX, be ready for a test of compatibility with Meister Yukinoshita Yukino and Demon Weapon Hayama Hayato. I repeat… All students currently without a partner-]**

…I beg your pardon?

"…" The teacher fell silent at the announcement.

"…!" The students turned their attention towards the loudspeaker, excitement slowly but surely about to explode. This would turn into mayhem so I grabbed my stuff and taking advantage of the stunned teacher not paying attention I slipped past the classroom and into the corridor.

"…" The halls were dead silent. The top duo of the Academy split apart for some reason… That's probably what they were thinking about. Whispers ran amok, mostly unanswered since they were still paying attention to the announcement. With quick steps I was almost in front of the restroom.

**[This is not a simulation. All Weapons and Meisters without partner…]**

With that single sentence, the whole school grounds were shaken to their foundation by the commotion of the students.

* * *

The whole testing lasted for more than three days. Three days that were spent in long and boring waiting lines which were filled with weapons and meisters alike. Why? Beats me. Apparently the staff couldn't be bothered to separate them to take their turns; worst part of it is that the lines weren't to take the test but to be numbered so you could wait for your turn. Among the people registering were both single meisters, single weapons and those already with a partner. The school saw a decrease of partners, apparently their bonds didn't last after the possibility of being with someone better was announced.

While it'd be a lie to say I wasn't at least curious, it's also true that I'm a fairly realistic person. I didn't even want to try since it was obvious my compatibility with the holier than thou girl would be fairly poor. Admittedly, I was able to take a partner before, but it was only during a difficult moment when our wills were united and that synch was really awful too. I don't need idiots mocking me for failing to synch with an idol-like girl when their fate is the same. Ah, in the boulevard of broken dreams one wishes to be found. But until then, people must walk alone.

I'm better off just mocking _them_ from the sidelines. A small sense of power coming each time a guy's dream is smashed to pieces when they fail to synch, or worse, Yukinoshita outright refuses to even try.

Their insecurities obstruct the process… I've studied the synchronization a lot. I can more or less guess why it will fail. To begin with, it was stupid to think the school would find a partner for these two just because they made some sort of sick lottery to see who gets it. I wonder what the school staff is thinking.

"Thinking of giving it a try?" While I rested my back on the wall, one of the teachers approached me. Hiratsuka-sensei is the multidisciplinary kind of teacher, often seen in both classroom and training room alike. She is a powerful Meister said to have made at least two Death Scythe in her time: the biggest asset of hers besides her chest.

"Not really." I uncrossed my arms to place them inside my pockets to appear uninterested in the process taking place in front of us.

"It feels like that tale of the sword of the king. People trying to get it out of the stone to become king of England… Funny, isn't it?" She did cross her arms. Her clothes were those used by schools for exercise. The zipper of her sweatshirt looks a tad thigh though "Hey, are you listening?"

"Sorry, lost in thoughts." Good thing she didn't notice. I shook my head to clear my thoughts "Do you think they'll get new partners?"

"Of course not." Sensei replied automatically "They're just anxious they lost such an important asset for the city's defense. The staff ain't thinking straight." As expected of an experienced Meister, her observation is flawless. It's just a coincidence we are thinking the same thing though.

"Why do they even need new partners to begin with?" I narrowed my eyes as I stared to the ground "It makes no logical sense, did the guy cheat on her or something?"

"So you think so too… As expected of you, Hikigaya. If you had a Meister to partner with, you'd be one of the top students around." I raised an inquisitive eyebrow and her sudden prince. Let's not be conceited, I often doze off during her class and while my scores in theory classes are good they are nothing to be praised like Sensei is doing "Just look around you. No one else seems to realize something's fishy."

"Nah, nothing so complicated." Several feet away from us, a guy with a weapon form of a Gatling gun failed just like the one before him. He began screeching so the staff would let him try again "I'd bet they fought over something moronic. Seventy percent sure it's something she thinks he did, sixty percent it's something he did."

"Those percentages aren't adding up." Sensei replied while she followed the trashing student being taken away by the security staff.

"On the contrary. If you take into account it could be something he did do, but she misunderstood and thought he did something else entirely…"

"I see." She obviously didn't get it "And the rest?"

"Thirty percent it's something she did. Eighty percent it's something she did and is expecting him to apologize for."

"So a full 130% percent it's his fault and 110% it's hers, huh. I see you've been stepping up your math game, Hikigaya." Hiratsuka-sensei faced me with fake surprise.

"No, it's a full 250% it's about something stupid." I gave her my best sly smile, which obviously came out more like a bizarre half sneer than anything else.

"A full _240%_, Hikigaya."

Hm? One plus one… Three and one…

"In any case." Another student failed, and he had the dignity to simply hang his head low in a walk of shame away from the testing grounds and Hayama. Hiratsuka-sensei eyed me before she got back to stare at the running tests "Doesn't really matter what happened. Right now our main concern is that we've lost a pair among the student body which happens to be one of our best assets right now." She lifted a finger of her right hand "Kuromori-sensei and her partner are overseas, Haruno-san already graduated and took Yoshimura-sensei with her." She raised a finger with each name. They weren't a lot, but then again, we were in a 'sane' zone.

"Wait, Kuromori-sensei? The one with a student weapon partner?" Word says the kid is her lover. Did they go on a honeymoon or something?

"Yes." Sensei didn't elaborate any further, her expression was complicated but I could guess the subject was uncomfortable to approach.

She didn't say it, but to add to the problem Sensei was also lacking a partner. She could have topped any of the above easily barring perhaps Yoshimura-sensei, though the old man was way past his prime so I wouldn't know. Her partnership with other members of the school staff was good enough, but good enough would never let her show just why her paycheck is many zeroes above that of her fellow teachers.

As I said, Chiba is an overall safe zone. But having a couple of powerful teams to defend the city when things get sour never hurts.

"So, this ends today? There's only so many students in the campus." Really, I could do with another day off. But having to attend regardless of whether we have classes or not… Ugh.

"No, the staff goes next. I'd say tomorrow afternoon since there's going to be a few guys coming from other cities." Excellent "Here."

Sensei gave me a piece of paper that had been folded several times. I had a suspicious of what it was but unfolded it anyway before commenting.

"A number?"

"Your turn." She replied matter-of-factly "The staff is worried, you see. They really want their top tier students back into the fold and now they are likely to become _two_ pairs." She eyed me with a smile midways mocking and pleased before continuing "Everyone is expected to give it a try. No 'no's allowed."

"I see." Clever girl. Very clever indeed, but…

"Failing to try to synchronize with Yukinoshita will be met with a penalty." Sensei cracked her knuckle absently "_Physical_ penalty."

"…Understood." I could have walked away or given the number to someone that had already had a chance… Except I couldn't. No matter where I went, where I hid, I have no doubt Sensei would find me.

"Good. My job here's done." So she said, but Sensei made no attempt to leave "I know Yukinoshita, been there to coach her a couple of times. I think you've got a chance to work together."

…Excuse you?

"What." Hm, perhaps being alone at her age is taking a toll in her mind? "Please forgive my rudeness but… What the hell, Sensei?"

She simply shook her head with a mocking grin.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Hikigaya. I'm talking about Meister-weapon relationship, or what? Do you think because we've synched a couple of times it means we'll become something else?"

"No, Sensei. Listen, you're too far from my strike zo–" A chill ran down my spine.

"Those are bold words for someone in stabbing range." Sensei's words were accompanied by bloodlust. True and pure will to reduce me to a simple memory.

"…I'd never consider doing something illegal like that, Sensei. Much less try to tarnish your well-earned reputation." I could see myself reflected in Sensei's eyes. Pale, sweating and utterly scared for my life. She relaxed her scow fractionally and I sighed in relief.

"Somehow you managed to sound ironic." While she didn't sound pleased her words didn't carry any accusatory vibe. Good "What am I going to do with you, Hikigaya?"

"Well, you could let me go. Exempt me from coming to school for a couple of days…" Hiratsuka-sensei cracked one of her fingers by simply folding it "…But that's not happening."

"No, no it isn't." I sighed. Sensei shook her head again, her previous mood vanishing altogether "I can't believe you're this lazy, you could do great things if you put your mind in it."

"I don't even have a Meister. How am I supposed to change the world on my own?" I rolled my eyes as I retorted. There was really no point on this conversation, just idle chitchat while we waited.

"I didn't say anything of the sort, I just said you could do something good." She smirked, as if it proved anything of the sort. What? About what? Who knows, really. Sometimes I don't get Sensei at all.

"Right. Might need to wait until someone's willing to do some teamwork with me." And to me wanting to be part of a team, of course. If Sensei wanted to break through my stubbornness, then she would have to forward global warming by 600 years. Not like that would stop her from trying though.

"Well, you have a rather good candidate right there waiting." She pointed at the stage where a girl clung to Yukinoshita with tears running down her face. She was quickly taken by security.

"Right." She said herself it wouldn't work, so I doubt I have to worry about actually working with her "If I do it, can I go home? I'm sick of waiting."

"You think it won't work." Sensei crossed her arms, accentuating her chest in the process. I looked at Yukinoshita and back at Sensei.

Distracting.

"You said it yourself, Sensei. This doesn't work that way." My words made Hiratsuka-sensei sigh.

"Yes, it doesn't." She placed a hand to my shoulder "C'mon. This might be the only chance I have to have your cooperation. Let's go."

We walked to the front of the line. For some reason, in spite of having turns assigned people _still_ made a waiting line. It was so long it wasn't even funny. I saw a couple of people sneak back into it, it was rather hard to look straight at those desperate fellows.

"Hey there, can you skip to this guy?" Sensei asked the people calling those next to try. I ignored them and stared at the girl on the stage. Yukinoshita was drinking from a plastic bottle and looked rather exhausted. She eyed the line and I swear she stopped short of rolling her eyes, choosing instead to sigh before placing down the water on the table in front of her "Okay." I snapped out of it when Sensei patted my shoulder "Go out there. Make me proud."

Unlike the prudent Yukinoshita, I did show my discontent by rolling my eyes "Won't you miss me when I get a permanent Meister, Sensei?"

Of course, she laughed "You bet I will!" Her wide grin split her face like a Cheshire's cat. Damn woman, she's enjoying herself too much "Don't worry, I'll take you back if _I_ don't find a better Demon Weapon."

"Oh, the horror." I walked up the few stairs to the podium. Yukinoshita was handed a sheet of papers, which were likely my records. She quickly read through them while I approached and kept doing it even when I was right in front of her.

Seconds passed and she kept ignoring me. I could hear the discomfort of the people waiting and the questioning whispers about who I was from the other students. That was to be expected, but it was no less annoying. That's fine, what was actually making me anxious is that she was still ignoring me even after a minute passed in complete silence.

"Oi…"

"Hikigaya-kun." She snapped the folder shut and glared at me. Right off the bat it was evident she disliked me. For what? Who knows, really "I'm Yukinoshita Yukino, though I'm sure you already know that."

I grunted in affirmation while nodding. I knew she is like this, no point in wasting words with her. Yukinoshita in turn examined me from head to toes, taking another look at the folder before turning her gaze to me again.

"Here says your weapon form is… Impractical." Oh, I know what you wanted to say. Don't beat around the bush too much, I'd rather go sooner than later "Though it seems Hiratsuka-sensei thinks highly of your continued performance." Say what? Oh, that _woman_! She's referring to… "Low levels of resonance at first with a tendency for it to grow strong and stable with continued exposure to your Meister…" _But failure to synchronize should be expected_. It's what she didn't say.

The nerve of that woman! Selling me like that as if I hadn't been of good use to her! Never mind me, _she's_ the one who can't find a partner! Not a weapon nor a boyfriend, she's going to stay alone forever!

"I fail to see how this is outside the norm." Yukinoshita stated blankly. She stared at me as if I had the answer but I refused to speak. She closed her eyes slightly and we stayed like that, locked in a staring contest until the personnel hurried us up "Alright, turn into your weapon form."

Okay, here we go.

* * *

Being wielded was one of the most bizarre feelings there is. When I first began transforming it felt weird, but actually being wielded is stranger.

"Hikigaya, you're going dull. Concentrate."

"_Right."_

Basically, I'm stuck to the arm of my Meister. While I can be detached, it requires coordinated efforts from both sides for it to happen. I feel like I'm glued, at the mercy of the other person.

"Okay, time out!" Hiratsuka-sensei commanded and my blade was lowered "Hikigaya, come out." I changed and I suddenly had arms and legs again. Being able to walk on my own, I did just that and approached our sparring partners.

Yukinoshita was wielding a couple of gauntlets at least twice the size they should be. She didn't seem in any sort of discomfort and wasn't having problems to move around or compensate for the weight.

"Well? Wanna try with him?" Sensei asked and placed her hand on my shoulder. E when I didn't have good synch with Yukinoshita I ended up sparring with her. Sensei's preferred method to set lazy students straight is to use them as sparring tools, so here I am.

"I'd rather not…"

"Not a chance, Sensei." Yukinoshita gave me the evil eye as I interrupted her. No matter, I don't want to do it no matter what.

"If you both agree." Sensei shrugged and got into a ready stance again "C'mon Hikigaya, what are you waiting for?"

"Ummm, shouldn't you review their…?" I made a gesture to Yukinoshita, didn't really need to finish the idea.

"She can see for herself what she did wrong, now let's go." Hmmm, this is different from the way she teaches me. Probably wants to blow some steam now that this whole charade is over.

Knowing her temper I wasted no time to turn into my weapon form again. I was firmly locked on her arm. A shield-like construction covering from her hand to her elbow and reaching out from them. On the end there was a blade about half on the size of the shield itself, which spotted an orb in the center. My "eye" so to speak, or core if you want to be more accurate.

Not two seconds after Yukinoshita readied herself, Sensei lunged to her without hesitation. She struck her gauntlet-covered hands with the blade relentlessly, not giving Yukinoshita time to counter.

"Time out!" Yukinoshita cried and Sensei stopped. The girl collapsed on her legs panting heavily.

Her weapon partner turned to her human form. A girl with short pink hair bubbly personality and ample curves. I stayed in weapon form.

"Yukinon, are you okay?!" The girl, Yuigahama, asked with excessive worry to her partner "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Seems like you're draining her of energy too quickly." Sensei pointed out "Your bond is not efficient enough just yet." Sensei did something and I spun around so the length of the shield was perpendicular to her arm. She hit the end without blade on the ground. It didn't hurt, nor was it uncomfortable but it was sudden.

"What gives, Sensei?"

"Hush, Hikigaya. I'm thinking."

Yeah, don't overtax yourself. Doesn't seem to be your forte.

"Yukinon's just too tired, maybe we can call it a day?" Yuigahama was quick to suggest.

"Tch." It was evident, it rubbed Yuikinoshita the wrong way and she stood up "I can keep going."

"I actually like Yuigahama quite a bit." Sensei replied matter-of-factly "She's tired too, so either we call it quits or…"

"Then I'll try with Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita didn't even hesitate.

No.

"No." Nor did I.

"Hikigaya-kun, I don't think you're in a position to…"

"He said no." Sensei interrupted her, apparently taking a bit of pleasure in returning the favor "You know you can't force these things, and he offered his help to let you try out your new partner." Not really, she just dragged me along without any say but I can play along "Kind of a dick move to force him like that."

Yukinoshita winced at the profanity Sensei let slip. She was obviously tired, confused and a lot other things that I couldn't recognize. But one thing was obvious: She didn't want to let go.

Oh, jeez. Alright.

"I'll do it." I turned to my human form and walked to the girls.

"Are you sure?" Sensei was actually surprised. What? I can play nice once in a while too "It's rare for you to be this cooperative."

"Yeah, yeah. The sooner we finish, the better." After all, incompatibility will drain Yukinoshita harder, and thus…

"I see." Sensei really understands. Sometimes I feel like we could really connect… If I were 10 years older, that is "Well, no time to waste. Yuigahama?"

"Yes." She quickly walked to Sensei and raised her hand toward me. I gave her the high five she wanted, this wasn't the first time I practiced with her and she's nice. When she's not being her annoying self, that is.

I looked down on Yukinoshita and offered her a hand "Ready?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate and took it. Once she was on her feet I turned into my weapon form and the blade hit the ground. Hard.

"…" Sensei synched with Yuigahama and somehow she managed to look more menacing than before "Whenever you want."

"_How am I supposed to use you?"_ Yukinoshita hissed as she slowly lifted me up. Good first question.

"Like a sword." I replied simply and she clicked her tongue.

"How is _this_ a sword?"

"Hey, we're ready here!" Sensei hurried us half-heartedly, apparently content to see us struggle against each other.

"If you don't want to we can stop!" Yuigahama supplied from Sensei's hand.

That… Doesn't make sense, does it?

"Hayama was a heavier sword, swing me like that." Now I was growing impatient too, the feeling of being wielded by someone incompatible is just _wrong_. I was fighting the need to turn human again. Uncomfortable but not unbearably so.

"I used _both hands_ then. You're stuck on my right!"

"It's not actually about weight. You know this."

"If it helps." Sensei chimed in "His sword has longer reach than it looks like."

"You can extend?" Yukinoshita asked tentatively.

"I can do more than that." I explained quickly to Yukinoshita and she caught up with it "Okay. I actually owe Sensei a few cracked bones, think you can help me charge her?"

"Yes." Her look of determination… I knew she had a couple of ideas already "Ready!"

Sensei lunged with a martial art stance, ready to hit. Yukinoshita parried it away so Sensei would run past us. She was obviously holding back for our sake. That half-hearted move would have been countered several times if Sensei were serious.

Yukinoshita spun around and threw her arm to the side. Her arm with me on it.

The sword at the end of the shield unlocked and a bladed chain allowed it to fly in the direction it was thrown.

"She'll catch it." I had warned her and Yukinoshita apparently listened, because before Sensei could reach the blade Yukinoshita helped me will it to return. The blade backtracked while Yukinoshita was already covering the distance. She swung once the blade was in place and opted for a thrust once Sensei blocked it.

Yes, my weapon form is bizarre. My dad is a shield, my mom a whip-blade. While Komachi took a yoyo-like form with the shield I was the opposite. A Roman-like shield with a whip-blade on the end.

"Cheeky, cheeky!" Sensei chuckled and hit us with an obvious blow. Yukinoshita covered with the shield and the reinforced fist hit right in the center.

My world was shaken and I metaphorically bit myself once the force translated to my senses in weapon form. Another of those and I'd be out of commission.

"Ugh…"

"You can't endure anything. Can you, Hikigaya-kun?"

Shut up, woman. You take Sensei's punch and then you can talk to me.

"Yuigahama!" The wrist of Sensei's left gauntlet came loose and became a ring-like thing that floated around her arm. It began charging with energy that quickly built up until it was shining like a small star.

Oh, no.

"Dodge!" I screeched in my confused state and Yukinoshita threw herself to a side while Sensei literally struck through the floor "Are you trying to kill us, woman?!" The force behind the hit blew away concrete from the training room like it wasn't solid nor part of a construction made to withstand that sort of force. She stayed in her position until Yukinoshita recovered.

"…" Yukinoshita was speechless. Can't blame her, she could have died today "…You don't happen to have something like that?"

"Well, yes. But it's not that convenient." I answered honestly, before she could suggest we used a secret move like that "I have to take a few hits."

"A few hits…" She was obviously thinking the same as I: We couldn't afford a couple of hits from Sensei.

"It's not over!" Shit! The other gauntle…!

* * *

I woke up sweating and panting heavily. My hands quickly going through my body to know if everything was in place.

Yes, complete. Man, what a close call…

I apparently woke up in my room, and the hour suggested classes hadn't even started yet. A dream? But it was so vivid…

…

Well, yes. There were things that didn't make sense. Though for what reason would I dream about Yukinoshita Yukino of all things?

It's a mystery, a mystery I tell you.

Let's not think about it too much.

I dropped to the bed again and fell asleep.


End file.
